Balamb School O'mania, Class B/8
by Aya10
Summary: Chocobo Stable O'mania, the class have take care if chocobo....squall fell in a well, Zell fell on a chocobo poo, Quistis got black eye....what more do want to know.


Balamb School O'mania, Class B/8:

Episode 1: Chocobo Stable O'mania

**Rate: PG 13 up **(for some language I use that is)

Author's Note: Ok, all characters are belong to Square.

*This is just some short pointless story that take place elsewhere with FF8 characters in that's all. Ok, ok I put these character in some sort of teen-school story like thingies, happy?

**My English is second language, so just bare with me for the grammar. Please???***

It's was a lunch time, most of students were out having there feast. Ok, there're several that in Library, class room, gym room and even toilet but lets ignore those. Lets take a look at a group that sat by a garden of blooming flower. Why? Because they're such a lovely people.

A boy with a spiky blonde hair sat on table set next to the flower field, he's having a time of his life eating those hotdogs. Opposite the spiky blonde, a brunette head had a book on his hand. Let see the book title, shall we? It read "Special Hair gel/Spay Collection"....

"Squall, you should stop reading while you eating, ok?"

One of the girls spoke up. She's got black hair that just below her shoulder, with couples brown stripes along the hair covering her face. She's got one hand on her hip while other is holding her 'pink' lunch box. The brunette put his book down and look at her with a sigh. He took off his glasses and put it away, the glasses were framed with shimmering of silver/gold colour. His silky hair fell back a he look up.

"What's your problem, Rinoa? I, reading my book while eating doesn't bring the end of the world, does it?"

"Of course not. It's just that....that book seal you off from all of us."

Rinoa reply. Squall glance at the spiky hair boy opposite him who is still eating none stop. Rinoa sigh.

"Well, at least Zell join us for lunch...and...HE doesn't read those...book of your all day and night. What's with that book anyway?"

"It's his hobbies and obsession so just don't bother Mister 'Don't' touch my hair'."

A voice come from behind Squall and the owner place his both hands on the brunette's head then make a two pointy tail form it. With that Rinoa let out a small laugh. Squall speak between his teeth.

"Seifer! Let go or I'll make you scream with no voice."

"Scream with no voice? How's that possible?"

Zell suddenly spoke with a confuse look on his face, while the rest of people laughing their head off. Of course Squall wasn't laughing and he was too busy try to get Seifer hand of his hair. 

"Seifer, please let go of him." Said a girl with long blonde hair. She also wearing glasses.

"I'm having fun here Quistis. Just eat your launch and let me be." Seifer gave her a cheesy grin.

"Yeah. It Seifer's daily job to mess Squall's hair up." A boy with a cowboy hat who sat against a tree spoke up.

"Shut up Irvine." Squall snap at him, but Irvine take no notice of him and continue with his launch. A shot brown hair girl next to him was drawing something on her sketch book, she only got one prawn tempura left in launch box. So Irvine grab it from her.

"Hey! Irvine! That's my last prawn!" She yelled at him. Irvine shove the prawn down his mouth and gave a big wide grin.

"Come on Selphie! It's doesn't look like you're going to finish it off anyway."

"Tch! Fine. I'll remember this." Selphie continue with her sketch book. One of a girl near by walk in, she's got her hair plat and tie back. 

"Um.....people. I think you should hurry and get to class. You know lunch time was over just a minute ago." She said nervously.

"A...Also this afternoon is our class turn to take care of the Chocobo stables." A girl gave them a shy smile.

"Thanks, Pigtail." Said Zell. The girl with a pigtail then reply back quickly with an annoyed look on her face.

"Please, don't call me that. My name is-" She was cut off with a yelled from there classroom window. It was Nida who's shouting.

"HEEEEY!! Hurry up! We've to go to the Chocobo stables soon! The Ranarok is leaving!!"

"CRAP!!" 

Everyone in the group rush to Building where the Airship "Ranarok" was parked. The gang barely make it in time, they sat on the seat and panting. Nida sat there watching his class made with a grin on his face. Pigtail girl (that's what we know she's been called) was helping Zell pack up his gear. He still go some food in his mouth, so she gave him a bottle of drink which was her. Rinoa and Quistis stand up against the wall try to brush off grass from there dress. Squall was still trying to fix up his hair. Seifer lying on seat try to take as much space as possible. Selphie just sat there packing her sketch nook into a bag. Irvine was playing with his hat. Nida then went up to the pilot room where Xu was waiting so the class then can take off.

The B/8 class arrive at Chocobo stable in about 10 minutes later. One of the teacher got out and call the students for their attentions. The teacher was wearing a long black dress but with a pair of snicker. She's got her long beautiful hair tie back to the back of her neck.

"Ok, class. Your jobs today to clean the Chocobos, stables, and feed it. I'll let you all decide your self of what to do, but please make sure you get everything done. If you don't want to choose for yourselves, I'll. Dismissed!". She walk off to the Ranarok as soon as she finish her speech. Seifer was about to ask her something but he's got no chance.

"So much for choosing the job for us, huh?"

"Whatever, Seifer. Let just get this over with". Squall said as he walk off the get the rack.

"Yeah, man. What do you expect from Edea anyway? All she does is giving the order that's it, no help, no hints or explanation. Come on. Let's go." Irvine push Seifer to the stables. Rinoa tells everyone that she'll do all the feed for the Chocobo only.

"I'll help Rinoa feed the Chocobos and Chicobos, ok?" Quistis join Rinoa as she put away her glasses into it case.

"Well, then me and Squall fill up the water." Seifer grab two buckets and drag Squall out not letting him say a word and so is everyone else. Irvine, Zell, Nida, Xu, Pigtail and Selphie sight. They're again left to do all the dirty job.

" Don't worry everyone, at least the Chocobo's shit don't smell as bad as those "Grat" in the science lab." Pigtail try to lighten up everyone.

"Still, though." Snort Irvine.

Outside near the well. Squall and Seifer were trying to get water into their buckets. Seifer winch about how stingy the school is. He doesn't like the idea of the student have to come and take care of these Chocobos. Worst of all, there's no electricity around here. Everything have to be done by hand. He thought at least the school could install the water pipe running in the stables. Finally Squall snap.

"Can you just shut up and get over it? There's no point of winching now. What's done is done. Now help me fill these bucket"

"So what? I want to winch. You got the problem with that?" Seifer reply while filling up the water.

"Yeah! It's irritating and you drive me crazy." Squall snap and land the bucket of water on the ground hard, the water spill over Seifer's pants.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! My pants! Damn you Squall!" Seifer snap back and he push Squall away from him. Squall was standing by edge of the well, from the impact of the hit by Seifer set him off balance and fall down into the well.

"Seifer! You morooooon....!!" SPLASH! was the next thing Seifer heard. He bent over and yelled down.

"YO! Squall, are you ok down there? Sorry man! Let me get the rope!" as soon as he finish talking Seifer grab the rope that use for holding the bucket in the well and slide it down. Squall who was down there mumble about how the grease in the well caught on his hair and make him smell.

" Seifer! Would you just hurry up?! It's stink down here! Ouch! Watch where you thrown the bucket will ya?" Squall tie the rope to him selves then pulling the rope twice signal Seifer to pull him up.

" Hold on tight ok? Man you're weight a ton Squall? What do eat?" Seifer winch again as he pull Squall up. Finally he got Squall out from the well. Squall was dripping wet, his hair cover with grease and green slime. He smell pretty bad. Seifer was trying hard not to burst out laughing at his mate look. Squall gave him a dead stare but Seifer couldn't help him selves and let out a giggle.

"You'll pay for this Seifer." Squall groan to the blonde as they walk back to the stables. But then they heard screams. 

The two teenager rush over to the stables to the source of the screams. It was Rinoa and Quistis, they were inside the Chocobo feed stock. Irvine and other were there in front of the door try to find out what's going on. But the door was so small, it height is about Irvine's chest, so the rest of the gang having hard time try to get in the store room. Quistis and Rinoa was creaming and carry on trying to get out through the door. Rinoa was hold a hoe and she was attacking something but then it send her flying against the wall. Quistis scream again but this time in rage, she charge to it and hit the thing with sickle but she too send flying back to the wall. Rinoa got up and cry when the thing charge toward her.

"I can't take this anymore! Help! Somebody help! Ahhh!!" She ran to the door and try to get through but the hoe in her hand block the way diagonally but she still didn't let it go, she still bashing her self against the rack handle try to get through the door. Quistis was right behind her and also trying the push Rinoa through. The fear made two girls lack of thinking. All they can think of is to get out of there. Selphie then yell out to the two girls.

" Get rid of the hoe! Then get out of there!"

Rinoa finally realise, she threw back the hoe over her head but her elbow hit Quistis right in the eye. Quistis didn't felt the pain because of her fear and the urge to get out. Rinoa hit her head at the top of the door but she didn't care, both girls get out from the store room. They ran straight outside the stables, on their way they bump Zell and he land on Chocobo's shit, he swore. The rest of the gang still in shock, but when the attack of their friend appear through the door. All of them scream and each of them dashing out, but the thing was faster and block the way.

" I can't believe it! What's Anacondar doing here in Chocobo's stable!?" Zell scream.

" I don't care and I don't want to know! Let's get the darn thing!" Seifer said in rage. All of them get themselves a what seem to be use as a weapon. Irvine got a shovel and jump hight up hit the monster in the head but got wack by it's tail. The Anacondar charge toward Irvine and try to bite him in the head, but only got his hat.

"Crap! It's got my hat!" Irvine winch caring about his hat more than his life. The giant snake creature tare the hat to pieces and cornered Irvine.

Selphie rush in, she stab it's tail with a rack, Anacondar roar in pain and swing it tail to get Selphie off. Selphie couldn't hold on because of the force, she went flying land on the all the tools in the other side of stable. Zell slash it with his sickle in the stomach, but got knock over by the tail. He once again land on a pile of Chocobo's shit. 

Squall and Seifer each with their bucket of water run up to Anacondar and splash water in it's eyes. The creature was temporary blind. Squall put bucket over it's head and Seifer bang his bucket over to stun it. Pigtail grab the wire rope and tie Squall bucket up with Anacondar. Nida and Xu were helping her and drag the monster out from the stables. 

Anacondar recovered it consciousness and start to get lose. The gangs panic but the monster instead of attacking the them, it rush away into the forest. Everyone relieved and sat down. Edea and the farmers arrive with all gear up with military weapon, find them selves was too late. The Anacondar was long gone, left only the student who were now sat there and laughing with their victory. Well, most of them didn't look at all in good condition. 

Seifer then spoke up with a huge grin on his face.

" See? I was right. Taking care of the Chocobo's stable was a bad idea." 

"Whatever, Seifer" Squall said as he trying get all the green slime off his hair. Seifer smirk. Edea come up to them and congratulate her students. She aboard them back on the Ranarok as soon as they can.

***Final outcome of students status from working at Chocobo Stables:**

Squall: wet, grease and green slime over his hair, he smell really bad.

Zell: Got Chocobo shit on his butt, his hair, every where, you couldn't see if he's hurt or not 'cause of all the shit. Smell baaaad....

Rinoa: Bruise and big lump on her forehead.

Quistis: One black eye and scratch all over her.

Selphie: Cut and scratch everywhere, big lump on her leg.

Irvine: Bruise, lost his hat( that 's the worst part for Irvine).

So there 're four students who left the Chocobo stables with perfect condition

Seifer, Nida, Xu and Pigtail.

**************************************

So, what do think I hope you like it. **This is just the first episode of my "Balamb School O'mania, class B/8". **

This is my second fic but first attempt to write a full text and dialog together. **_My English is my second Language so, please bare with me for the grammar. _Whoever would like to help me correct my grammar. You're welcome. Just e-mail me**

**ayas_pe@hotmail.com**


End file.
